


The wolf wants what he wants…🖤

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Derek and Stiles hate each other...#N-O-T!
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	The wolf wants what he wants…🖤

**Author's Note:**

> New story...  
> New sterek story.
> 
> My head is filled with ideas...!
> 
> I hope I get the chance to write them all for you guys to see..
> 
> Hope you like this one too.
> 
> Thanks for the support and the comments
> 
> // don't copy nor translate it thanks

Derek and his wolf side were one and the same. There were two entities merged in the same body; the wolf and the human were one.

They had the chance to grow up together; they were connected, living the same life, experiencing the same things.

Since Derek was one of the last surviving Hale’s (born werewolves were rare this century) he had the chance to be synced to his supernatural side; survive and protect each other when in danger.

They were compatible and in agreement all the time... Except one that involved Derek’s partners...

The wolf never liked Paige, he definitely detested Kate and he was growling inside Derek’s head when Jennifer was all over the human’s body.

Derek, of course, chose to ignore him every time. With Paige, he thought that the wolf craved for more. After everything that happened with Kate, he disappeared from Derek’s mind for over 5 years.

Then Derek came back to Beacon Hills in search of his sister Laura and the wolf showed up again.

The night he met him…

The curious case of Stiles Stilinski.

-♠-

The teenage boy was 17years old, had big light brown shinny eyes, white skin and moles all over his skin. He was dangerously smart, curious to the bone, sarcastic; in a few words infuriating. He got under Derek’s skin like he was born for it and the werewolf hated every second of it.

The wolf, however, hollowed happily every time the human was around. He didn’t stop there though. When Derek got mad and tended to manhandle the teenage boy the wolf inched to get into the surface to protect the boy.

_It was weird…_

This kid was nothing special and for some reason, the wolf inside Derek wanted to protect him. In the following months, both men found themselves in several dangerous situations and even though Derek and Stiles never hesitated to express their mutual hateful feelings, they kept saving each other in a heartbeat.

No hesitation, no questions asked.

Then came Jennifer…

And Derek believed that after all the drama in his life he would have someone at last. Someone good to be with. _Jennifer was good._

Then Stiles barged into his loft one night claiming otherwise, making Derek furious; for the first time in his life, the wolf inside him spoke. “Listen to him. Listen to what he has to say… He needs you…”.

Derek had no choice but to listen; as it was proven soon after that, he was right to do so; both Stiles and his wolf were right.

Jennifer wasn’t who she claimed to be…

She was using him…

And that broke Derek inside… Again…

After the danger passed away the wolf refused to talk to him but perked up every time they met Stiles, inching to get closer to him.

Which Derek avoided… Because Stiles hated him even if he did try to protect him in Jennifer’s case and in many other situations.

Derek tried to find a reason for this. He asked Deaton who dismissed him with a simple “ I’m sure you will figure this one out” and Peter well that bastard had the nerve to laugh at him and walked away singing “If you don’t know then you don’t deserve it…”

_What the fuck was that supposed to mean???_

The answer to all of his questions would come later…

On the day of his birthday to be exact.

-♠-

After the tragic death of his family, Derek lost the track of time. Celebrations and festivities belonged to a happy era; the past.

Now Derek was alone (Peter didn’t count after he tried to kill him) and he didn’t bother with that stuff.

His mind was occupied with pack meetings and weird creatures that were set upon to claim their hometown or kill them.

This was one of those nights, a pack meeting night, where Derek along with Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Scott, Allison, Lydia and of course Stiles would come up with some crazy plan to protect the borders of the city.

The night ended pretty quickly with everyone leaving in a hurry. Everyone but Stiles who stayed behind to collect some books from the Hale library for research.

After the fragile human tripped numerous times and threw multiple books on the loft’s floor by accident he came out with a pile of books in his arms trying to balance them.

“Let me help you.” The werewolf offered and grabbed the books from the man who was ready to fall down again.

“Thanks” the human whispered as he balanced himself and grabbed his bag. They were about to exit the loft’s door when a thunder stroke and cut the power off.

“Great!” Stiles whispered. “Not only we are stuck in the wolf’s dent, but we are also trapped in the dark. Fucking perfect!!!” The human was whining and that made the werewolf smirked as he flashed his red eyes to him.

“Showoff-wolf” He mumbled pissed as he stayed in his place waiting for the werewolf, who could obviously, see in the dark to provide some source of light for them.

Derek lit two candles and came back to take Stiles by the hand, so he wouldn’t trip again, and led him to the couch.

“So, what now?” The human wondered taking his backpack off and trying to find a solution as Derek laid the candles in front of them n the table and sat next to the human.

“Now we wait for the power to be restored… Unless you have some better place to be.” The werewolf grinned.

“I might have…” Stiles protested and that made the werewolf chuckle.

“Liar… I’m an Alpha werewolf remember? I can hear when you’re lying…” The werewolf grinned.

“You are an asshole; how does that sound to you?’’ Stiles talked back cheekily.

“Like a lie again…” Derek answered honestly.

“I hate you…” Stiles said again folding his hands around him “You and your stupid wolf abilities.” The human declared.

Even though it was a lie, the wolf inside Derek whined and took over Derek’s body pinning the human next to him to the couch like a fragile pray.

“Say that again little rabbit… I dare you…” The wolf growled softly making the human shallow hard.

“Why can’t I smell you?” the wolf noticed coming closer to the human’s neck.

“I can’t read anything, no emotion. How do you do that?” the werewolf flashed his eyes to the man again.

“Not your concern.’’ Stiles wiggled and set himself free from the wolf’s grasp, walked away, avoiding to face the Alpha.

‘‘Stiles !!!” The wolf growled and the human bared his neck out of instinct like a pray.

“Don’t walk away from me… Come back and explain why all I get from you is sugar…and cupcakes?” Derek tilted his head like a puppy and Stiles turn to look at him now.

“Maybe that’s because I baked today… I made 50 cupcakes in order to make a decent one to present it to you.” Stiles bitted his words and walked towards his bag revealing a cupcake that had a wolf shaped on it; a black wolf with red eyes.

“Happy Birthday Asshole” he told the werewolf as he pushed the cupcake towards Derek’s chest and disappeared in the library shutting the door behind him.

_Derek was stunned when the human part of him resurfaced. Stiles knew his birthday; when? How? Where did he get that information and why did he make that cupcake for him? It made no sense. He looked at the sweet desert confused as hell._

**_He is our mate…_ **

A familiar voice called.

**_He is ours…_ **

**_Claim him…_ **

**_Take him…_ **

**_He belongs to us…_ **

“Fuck” Derek whispered and walked towards the library door.

“What do I say to him? I thought it was impossible…” He was thinking out loud.

**_The wolf doesn’t make mistakes… He knows his mate…_ **

His mother once told him…

And Derek had fucked up again with him...

“How do I fix this?” he asked.

 **“Be with him, whatever it takes. He is human. I doubt he knows… Not yet…He must now… I want him…”** the wolf warned.

“It doesn’t work like that with humans..” Derek advised.

 **“I don’t care…”** the wolf growled tried to resurface again.

“No… That’s my fight… You stay put no matter what.”

Derek entered the library with a cupcake in hand and looked for Stiles.

His frantic heartbeat and sobs were coming from behind the big green sofa that was facing the window.

 _Stiles always loved rain._ He had once overheard saying that to Scott.

He walked slowly, so he won’t frighten him and sat next to him on the ground.

“Thank you, for your gift… Even I didn’t remember my birthday. I haven’t celebrated it since… And I’m sorry… The wolf is always acting up when you’re around” He confessed.

Stiles who was always curious as a cat turned to look at the man next to him.

“Why? Does he hate me too?” The human wiped his tears and tried to calm down.

“No Stiles… He… I.. We don’t hate you…” the werewolf tied and failed to reassure the human.

“Yeah, right…” the boy answers sarcastically.

“He couldn’t smell your emotions and he kind of freaked out. I never noticed that before. Why can’t I smell you?” the werewolf continued.

“Deaton gave me a herd to keep your wolfy noises away from my emotions… It's better this way…” the human confessed.

“Better for who?” Derek asked again tilting his head.

 _Stop being this adorable…_ the human thought.

“Everyone I guess..” Stiles whispered.

“I’m sorry if I scared you..” the werewolf confessed.

“You didn’t… I don’t break that easy..” Stiles tried to smile.

“That I know… So why….?” Derek tried to ask again but was interrupted.

“It doesn’t matter…” Stiles lifted his defenses.

“That’s not an answer…” Derek explained.

“Well, that’s all I have for you pretty boy…” Stiles answered back, and Derek lifted his eyebrow quizzically.

“You think I’m pretty?” Derek kept pushing.

“That’s….” He was about to finish his sentence when the light came back on and he got up quickly trying to escape…

“I should better go…” He claimed not looking towards the werewolf who followed him and held him in place pulling him towards his stronger body.

He couldn’t smell anything of Stiles, but he could hear his heart beating faster as he got closer to him. He also blushed like a ripe tomato… His freckles were more obvious, and it filled his wolf with even more lust for the boy.

“Stay…” He begged and that made the human boy look at him, straight in the eyes, searching for something.

“I can’t…” He whispered looking down again.. “my dad…” he tried to lie

“Is working a double shift. I heard you talk to Scott. Stay, it’s my birthday, you can have my bed. Please…” Derek pleaded.

It was so out of character for him, but he didn’t care. He wanted Stiles to stay tonight.

And Stiles couldn’t resist the puppy eyes of the werewolf nor his beautiful smile when he agreed defeated but also delighted to be around the man.

“Great!” Derek beamed and gave Stiles half of the cupcake he was holding moaning at the first taste of it making the human blush once again.

“This is so good!” He whispered to the man who beamed with happiness enjoying his piece.

After the human was settled in the wolf’s bed, the alpha decided to test the limits of the human once more; he took a shower and came out of it 10min later, half-naked, only wearing a pair of pijs and dripping water.

Stiles who had already made himself comfortable in the king-size bed of the room, was laying around like he belonged there making the wolf inside Derek, howling proudly for providing for his mate, while the human gapped like a fish at the unexpected sight in front of him; the werewolf still couldn’t detect any emotion, but Stiles’ heart rate was speeding like a racehorse.

The werewolf smirked and took his place on the couch revealing his well-toned body once more flexing his muscles for the human to see.

“Good night little rabbit…” he whispered breaking the silence of the night.

“Good night Sourwolf…” Stiles whispered back and held the pillow tight.

-♠-

Two hours later Derek woke up from a kitten whimpering.

Stiles was crying in his sleep and the werewolf couldn’t have his mate suffering like this.

He reached his bed in a flash and took the human in his arms shushing him and trying to wake him up carefully.

He whispered reassurances, caressed lightly his arms and placed soft kisses on the human’s cheeks stoically.

At first, Stiles smelled fear, anxiety, and sadness but as the werewolf held him he gradually detected the change in his scent, something sweet, vanilla and cinnamon; like home, like love like, Stiles was his.

 **“Told you…”** The wolf inside the man was trying to get to the surface again to snuggle with the human.

Stiles's defenses were down during his sleeping state and the human was holding onto the werewolf tight once he opened his eyes.

“Sorry…” He apologized and tried to move away from the werewolf, who growled in response, holding him tighter and hiding, with no shame, his face on the human’s neck.

Stiles smiled and held him tight in response.

“Mate..” the wolfman purred happily.

“I know” Stiles whispered. “Since the first time I saw you… The wolf knows his mate, but the mate also gets a sign of his partner. A triskelion on my chest, upon my heart, was a pretty obvious sign… And when I figured it out… I just didn’t want to force you into anything, nor reveal anything. I was pretty sure you hated me… So… Maybe I didn’t deserve you as my mate, or you didn’t want me or… Maybe you don’t believe in that stuff…” Stiles’ rumbling was interrupted by the werewolf’s lips on his…

The kiss was rough, passionate and long so long that left both of them breathless.

“Stiles… Shut up!!!” the werewolf ordered biting softly the human’s neck.

The human giggled and hid on the werewolf’s chest. “Stop bossing me around…” he whined dramatically.

“Not a chance… You are mine now…” Derek promised with a flash of his eyes…

“Yes yours, only yours…” the human promised.

_ The end _

**Author's Note:**

> If u liked it put a kudos on it...
> 
> //// Coming Next...
> 
> His Password is Sourwolf.... ;)


End file.
